Pokemon Adventures Fire and Ice - Volume One
by mpuppy4
Summary: Miranda Hunter is a determined young Pokemon Trainer who sets off from New Bark Town with her brothers and her new Cyndaquil. She and her friend/rival Alex are both determined to get all eight Johto Gym Badges! But a mysterious Pokemon theif is on the lose, and he seems to know more about Miranda than she does. And watch out for Static, Miranda. Could he be behind the roberies?
1. 001 - Hurdling Houndoom

((Hey there everyone! This is a story I've had in my mind ever since I finished Volume 14 of Pokemon Adventures. This is the first story I've written and posted to fanfiction, and I do request reviews. The main characters are Miranda and Alex (Alex is a boy) and a surprise main character might come later (hint hint!) So keep reading if you like what you see! Ah... please?))

**001-Hurdling Houndoom**

In the quiet streets of New Bark Town, on the fourteenth of May, a small, purple disc flew through the air. The sound of thumping feet and a thrashing tail could be heard above the sound of the spinning disc. A Houndoom, a black dog-like Pokemon with horns and a pointed tail, leaped three feet into the air and caught the flying Frisbee.

"Nice catch, Sparky!" called a girl from behind. Sparky raced up to the girl, and handed her the disc, receiving a scratch behind the ear in return. The mutt licked her affectionately.

The girl was ten years old, and only a little shorter than Sapphire might be. Her hair, aside from the fact that it was blonde and was long enough to reach her lower back, looked a lot like Red's. Her eyes were blue, but the rest of her physical features could remind you of Daisy Oak. You could tell her favorite color just by looking at her, and her outfit seemed to be influenced by Gold's. She had a purple sweater that was obviously based on Gold's, only it had a yellow star on the upper right of the chest and a white zipper and a white waist, and she always wore it zipped up. She wore somewhat-baggy neon-dark-blue jeans and red fingerless gloves with a shiny light-blue stone in the middle of each. Her shoes were purple with flames along the sides, and white laces. Her hat, which was a baseball cap she wore backwards, was purple with a flame-like pattern on the front (or back, by perspective). She wore green goggles over her cap, and a neon-light-blue scarf that hang a little lower than her hair.

She was crouching at a height about the same as Sparky, who toppled her over and began licking her face excitedly. She laughed and rolled the Houndoom onto his back so she could rub his belly. A Shinx, whom the girl had named "Shinxy" at a younger age, sat on a table not far away, wagging his tail and completely entertained.

On the other side of the fence, an unusually colored silver Swinub, a small pig-like Pokemon with long fur that covers its tiny paws and eyes, was watching through a hole in the wooden brackets that separated the two houses. It leaped onto the fence, followed by his partner, a boy who appeared a few months older than the girl. "Yo, Miranda!" he called.

Miranda and Sparky, who had been tumbling over and over in the grass, looked up, as did Shinxy. "Alex!" Miranda cried happily, getting up and dusting herself off.

Alex had been eleven for almost five months now, and was around the same height as Ruby, if not, shorter. He had messy black hair that stuck out on every end, as if he had never brushed it, and had eyes similar to Blue's, only they were red rather than blue. He dressed warm, and had a dark-neon-blue jacket that appeared similar to Silver's. It had a white zipper, like Miranda's, white pockets, and the emblem of the Tribe of Frozen Waters in on the top left. He had light green jeans and and blue boots. He wore a blue sweatband, also with the Tribe's emblem. He wore white gloves, so shiny that they looked like they were ironed everyday. He wore a leather belt with a scabbard, holding a scimitar.

He smirked. "Playing with your Houndoom, I see!" he laughed. Swinub leaped off the fence and landed on the table next to Shinxy. They nosed each other affectionately. Alex leaped off the fence and landed next to Miranda. "Happy day-before-your-Birthday!" he said. His friend smiled.

"Thanks!" Miranda said. She took a step backward as Alex's Haunter, a purple ghost Pokemon that was pretty much a floating head with two unattached hands, flew over the fence and landed on Alex's head. "Keep that thing and it's evil tongue away from me!" Miranda cried, half-serious, half-joking.

Alex laughed. "Oh, come on!" he said. "It's not gonna hurt you." Haunter waved "hello."

Miranda smiled nervously and waved back, exchanging a glance with Sparky. Shinxy and Swinub leaped off the table and stood next to their partners. Alex grinned. "So what are the plans for tomorrow, Em?" he asked.

Miranda scowled at him. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that." she growled. Alex shrugged. Miranda sighed. "No plans," she said. "Not so far. But daddy told me he has a surprise for me." She stared at her two partners, sitting obediently at her side. "I wonder what it is?"

Alex smiled. "Beats me," he said. "But knowing your dad, it's gonna be over the top."

Miranda laughed. She and Alex had known each other since Alex moved to Johto from Sinnoh when they were five. She was the first person that Alex had ever gotten close to. Even his own father he never got attached to. He said that where he came from, somebody can be with with you one second, and be gone the next. He never even got that close to his own Swinub before he met Miranda. She taught him what It meant to care for someone.

They had mixed feelings for each other. One minute they could be the best of friends, the next they could hate each other for some unknown reason.

They turned as the sliding door that led into Miranda's house from the backyard slid open. There stood Miranda's sixteen-year-old brother, Zack. He had spikey black hair and a blue baseball cap that had a black rim, and his prized possession, the Rising Badge that he had won from Claire five years ago, in the middle. He wore a black T-shirt and a blue and white vest, and blue fingerless gloves with black cuffs. He had plain old jeans that were slightly ripped, and blue and black sneakers, with black laces. "C'mon, Miranda," he said. "Lunch time!"

Sparky barked his praise and Shinxy started wagging his tail, and leaned down onto his front paws as if he were bowing. Miranda nodded. "Okay, Zack!" she said. She and her Pokemon returned back into their house, Sparky had the Frisbee clenched in his jaws. Miranda turned to Alex before she walked inside. "See 'ya later!" she said.

Alex smiled, then leaped back over the fence with Swinub and Haunter.

* * *

**CRASH! **"WAAAAH!" Miranda snapped awake at once. "WHAT WAS THAT, CYMBALS?!" Sure enough, when she focused her vision, there was her eight-year-old brother, KC, standing next to her bed and holding a pair of cymbals.

KC had messy blonde hair and a red scarf that he tied around his head, with a four-point star in the middle. He looked almost like a ninja, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with silver cuffs and a silver waist, and a big red K in the middle. He wore black pants with red cuffs, and black Velcro sneakers. He smirked. "Happy Birthday, Miranda!" he cried, crashing the cymbals again. "Mom made breakfast!

Miranda covered her ears. Sparky covered his eyes with his front paws and Shinxy hid under the covers. "Can I please _wake up_, and get dressed first?!" Miranda cried.

Miranda, who had woken up and gotten dressed, walked down the stairs, followed by Sparky and Shinxy. KC was sitting at the table and Mrs. Hunter was in front of the stove, flipping a pancake. She was in her forties, but still looked young. She had short, blonde hair and a white T-shirt, and a black sweater and sweatpants. "Good morning, Birthday Girl!" she said, placing the pancake on a plate, on top of a stack of others. Sparky howled his enjoyment.

Miranda smiled, and took the plate of pancakes off the counter and set them on the table, then opened a cabinet full of Pokemon food. She approached Sparky and Shinxy's bowls and filled them each up with food. She sat down at her seat at the table, which already had a plate stacked with pancakes in front of it, as her Pokemon began to wolf down their breakfast.

Her mother looked up from her plate. "Oh yes, before I forget," she said. Miranda and KC looked up. "Your father wants you to visit Prof. Elm's lab when you're done.

"Why?" Miranda asked through a mouthful of pancake.

Mrs. Hunter smiled. "He told me not to tell you," she replied.

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again, Profs?" Gold asked, sweeping a broom across the laboratory floor.

"Yeah," said Silver, polishing a machine holding two Pokeballs. "I don't care much to be here. I want to be with my sister, Green."

Prof. Elm looked up at them. "Now, boys, don't be so immature," he said. "Remember, two children are coming later to get a Pokemon, and a Pokedex. I told you this already!"

"Oh right, the new Pokedex Holders!" Gold cried. "Who are they again?"

"My daughter and her best friend," said somebody from behind. Elm, Gold, and Silver spun around. There stood Prof. Anthony Hunter, an inventor and Miranda's dad. He, too, was in his forties, and had fluffy black hair and a short beard and mustache. He wore a black T-shirt, a white lab coat, jeans and black boots.

"Prof. Hunter!" Gold and Silver chorused, dropping everything immediately and standing up.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Silver said. "What's her name?"

Prof. Richards smiled. "Miranda Hunter," he said. "Today is her birthday and she would die to meet the two of you. That's why I asked Elm to hire you as assistants instead of Crystal." Gold and Silver nodded slowly.

Zack approached with his Feraligatr and Umbreon. "Yeah, and if you two break out in fighting in front of my little sister," he said. "you two are gonna get it!" Feraligatr and Umbreon nodded.

Gold and Silver bowed to show that they understood. A moment later, there was a loud "**BANG BANG BANG!**" on the door. Prof. Hunter looked down at his eldest child. "Sounds like your sister," he said. Zack nodded.

While Gold and Silver scrambled around the lab, putting cleaning supplies away as fast as possible, Zack opened the door, to see not just Miranda, but also their younger brother KC. "Hey there, lil' sis!" he said. "Why'd 'ya bring KC?"

Miranda sighed. "He insisted," she replied.

KC was jumping up and down. "What's the surprise?!" he cried. "I MUST KNOW!"

Zack laughed. "Well then, why don't you come in and find out?" he said, stepping out of the way.

Gold and Silver were standing obediently next to each other, grinning and their hands behind their backs. Miranda rushed into the lab as soon as she saw them. "Pokedex Holders Gold and Silver?!" she cried. The boys nodded. Silver's smile was still fake, but Gold's had become real. Miranda rushed over to her dad and gave him a hug. "Daddy, you're the best!" she cried.

Prof. Hunter smiled. "That's not all I have for you," he said. His daughter looked up at him. "Boys?"

Gold and Silver both took a Pokeball from the machine and tossed them in the air. From Gold's came a Cyndaquil, from Silver's came a Totodile. "You get to get one of these guys!" Gold said.

"Your friend will get the other when he gets here." Silver said.

Miranda grinned and approached the two Pokemon. Cyndaquil looked up at her with determined eyes, and Totodile with hopeful eyes. Miranda turned her gaze from Cyndaquil, to Totodile and back again. Several long moments later, she fixed her gaze on Cyndaquil, the small Pokemon with a long nose and fire on his back. "I want _that_ one!" she cried. Cyndaquil leaped into Miranda's arms while Totodile fell over anime-style.

"Who took the Chikorita, anyway?" Gold whispered to Silver. Silver shrugged.

Alex burst through the door. "What did I miss?!" he cried.

Miranda held up her new Pokemon to her friend. "I got a Cyndaquil!" she cried. "You get that one," She pointed at the Totodile.

Totodile looked up at Alex with pleading eyes. Alex scowled. "I don't want this Totodile," he said. Totodile fell over anime-style again.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Gold cried. "You get what you get and you don't throw a fi-" Silver covered Gold's arrogant mouth before he could finish.

"It's okay, Gold," Prof. Elm said. "I figured Alex might not want what was left over, so I got something I figured he would like." He opened a cabinet full of Pokeballs and pulled one out, then handed it to Alex.

Alex tossed the Pokeball, and out came a Spheal! Alex grinned. "It's an Ice Type so it reminds me of home," he said. "And a Water Type so it can destroy Miranda's Fire Type! I love it!" Spheal clapped his flippers.

Alex turned to Miranda, grinning. "Well then, my friend," he said. "Now that we have Pokemon that aren't _pets_," he said, and pointed his finger at Miranda. "I challenge you to a battle!" Spheal sat up tall, appearing bold.

Miranda exchanged glances with Gold, who gave a thumbs-up. Miranda looked back at Alex as Cyndaquil folded his arms and grinned. "I accept your challenge!"


	2. 002 - Sparring with Spheal

((Hi there! I'm back with chapter two... and Miranda and Alex's battle! I'm surprised by how long it took me to write this... anyway, this isn't that exciting, but it does have a battle... and a bad nickname.))

**002-Sparring with Spheal**

Silver stood on a platform next to the battle arena outside the lab. _They both have battling experience, _he thought. _so either one of them could win. _"This will be a one-on-one battle," he called. "between Miranda of New Bark Town and Alex of New Bark Town. The battle will be over when the Pokemon on either side is defeated." He glanced at the two competitors; Miranda and Cyndaquil on the left and Alex and Spheal on the right. "Battle begin!"

"Cyndaquil!" Miranda called, and Cyndaquil took off onto the battle field.

"Spheal, go!" Alex called, and Spheal charged at Miranda's Cyndaquil.

"This is the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" KC cried. "Who's gonna win?! I hope it's Miranda!"

"It makes sense," Zack said. "Miranda is closer to Pokemon than Alex, and has experience in using Fire Types."

"That's true," Prof. Hunter said. "But on the same note, Alex has known how to battle longer than your sister, and has experience training Ice Type Pokemon."

"That's true," Gold said. "But you have to take Spheal's type into consideration. He's a water type, which is strong against fire, and an ice type, which is weak against fire."

"What are you implying?" Prof. Hunter asked.

"That this battle could go either way." Gold replied.

Miranda watched as Cyndaquil and Spheal circled each other, waiting for a command. _Let's see... _she thought. _What attacks could Sparky use when he was a little Houndour? I got it! _"Ember!" she called. Flames burst up on Cyndaquil's back, and he shot flames from his mouth, smacking Spheal upside the head.

Alex grunted. "Powder Snow," he ordered, unenthusiastically. Spheal blasted snow at Cyndaquil, knocking him backwards.

Miranda hesitated. _Cyndaquil..._ She snapped out of the thoughts. "Quick Attack!" she ordered. Cyndaquil charged at Spheal.

"Tackle." Alex ordered. Spheal and Cyndaquil's attacks met head-on, sending them both flying backwards. Cyndaquil slid backwards in the dirt, but Spheal tumbled. "Get up!" Alex snapped. Spheal lifted himself to his feet.

"Ember, now!" Miranda called. Cyndaquil blasted the fire attack at his opponent again.

"Defense Curl." Alex muttered. Spheal took Cyndaquil's attack head-on, but took almost no damage. Miranda was bewildered.

"B-But..." she stuttered. Cyndaquil got up, almost falling backwards in the process.

Zack stared down at his younger sister in dismay. _He knows you,_ he thought. _A little too well. You know pain. You don't want it to come to Cyndaquil or Spheal. _Miranda clenched her hand into a fist, and the blue gems on her gloves began to glow. Zack smiled. _But he doesn't know as much about you as me!_

"Cyndaquil!" Miranda shouted. Cyndaquil regained his balance. "Quick Attack! Again!" Cyndaquil charged at Spheal again, but this time with more force.

Alex's eyes widened. "Counter with Tackle." he ordered. Spheal leaped at Cyndaquil, but Cyndaquil slammed him down. They both tumbled to the ground. _Strange..._ Alex thought. He snapped out of his thoughts. "Whatever," he said. "Water Gun." Spheal turned to face Cyndaquil, and blasted water at him.

"Dodge!" Miranda ordered. Cyndaquil leaped into the air, evading Spheal's attack. "Body Slam!" Cyndaquil flipped in the air, and stormed down at Spheal. He was to quick to evade. Spheal took the attack head-on.

Miranda smiled. "Ember!" she called.

Alex reached for his scimitar, then stopped. "Powder Snow." he ordered.

Cyndaquil's back burst into flames again, and he shot the fire again. Spheal hesitated, but fired the counter attack. Just before the attacks could collide, Miranda snapped her fingers. "Fire Spin!" she called. Cyndaquil's attack began to form loops around Spheal's, and slammed both fire and some snow the attack had picked up into the seal Pokemon. Cyndaquil leaped to the side to avoid taking damage.

The battle was over.

Spheal was defeated.

"Yes!" Miranda cried. Cyndaquil pumped a tiny paw-fist into the air. Alex snorted and returned his fallen Pokemon to its Poke Ball.

Cyndaquil leaped into Miranda's arms. "Great job, Cyndaquil!" she said. "You deserve a nickname, little guy!" Cyndaquil nodded furiously. "How about... Babjack?"

She caught Silver's attention as the stones on her gloves began to glow again, and Cyndaquil's wounds healed. Silver gasped. _That power! _he thought. _Is she...? No, she can't be. She's only three years younger than her. _He watched as Miranda boasted proudly to her older brother about Cyndaquil. _But if she isn't... then how did she do that? _He decided he would talk to Green about it later. For now, he walked over to where the others were standing. Miranda and Alex looked up at Prof. Hunter.

"You two both seem to be potential trainers," he said, gazing from his daughter to her friend. "You two should try the Gym Challenge, going around Johto and earning badges from Gym Leaders," Miranda and Alex exchanged glances. "Miranda, if you're going to do so, I have a couple of inventions I'd like you to test." He held up a small, thick, silver rod that looked as if it could be split in two. Miranda took it, and twisted the two pieces. It separated, and looked like two purple lightsabers, but smaller and sharper. Alex took a step backwards.

"That's a lightning blade," Prof. Hunter explained. "You can use in combat, if you meet any danger." Miranda smiled, placed them back into one piece, and put it in her pocket. Next, her father held up what looked like a purple combination of a Wonder Launcher and a Capture Styler, but bigger. Miranda, Alex, and Babjack, who was perched on Miranda's shoulder, stared blankly at it. "This is what we've decided to call a 'Wonder Launcher 3.2 EX,'" Prof. Hunter explained.

_Long name... _Miranda thought.

"You can place your six Poke Balls in it. A faster, more efficient way to send Pokemon into battle," He carefully placed the surprisingly light object on Miranda's wrist. She looked at all of the colorful buttons and almost passed out from confusion. Her father laughed. "You'll figure it out," he said.

"Is that all?" Alex asked, folding his arms.

"Not quite," Prof. Hunter said. He took two model six Pokedexes from the table behind him, one purple and one blue. "These are for the two of you."

Miranda and Alex stared at them, and exchanged expectant glances before taking them in their hands.

"Having these, wouldn't that make us..." Alex began.

"...Pokedex Holders?" Miranda finished.

Prof. Elm nodded. "Your father, Prof. Oak and I have decided that you two have the potential to join Gold, Silver and the others."

Alex simply smirked and slid the blue, mechanical encyclopedia into his pocket, but Miranda held hers tightly to her chest, eyes still open. Babjack waved a paw in her face to snap her out of it. She blinked. "Oh, s-sorry," she said. "I-I guess I got caught up in the m-moment..." She noticed a compartment in the Wonder Launcher that was about the same size as her Pokedex, and slid it in. It fit perfectly. She smiled. "It's a-awful nice of you to g-give us these things..." she stuttered. _Gym Challenge..._ she thought. _Maybe..._

* * *

Miranda lay awake in bed, staring up at her Pokedex. Sparky lay at her feet, and Shinxy and Babjack lay at her side.

_Gym Challenge? Like Zack did? I don't know... It seems like a struggle, but... It would help me to get stronger... I'm just not sure how it will play through. _She set her Pokedex down, and looked towards Babjack. _He could get so much stronger if we challenge the Gym Leaders... but do I want strong? _She glanced from Sparky, to Shinxy and back again. _Sparky was just a pet that daddy got me when I was little, and Shinxy was my partner in Trainer School... _Then it occurred to her. _Trainer School! I went to Trainer School so I could be a Trainer! And now... now I have this chance staring me in the face!_

"I'm gonna do it!" she said. Sparky, Shinxy and Babjack looked up. "I'm gonna take the Gym Challenge like Zack. It will be a challenge... but that's why it's called the Gym _Challenge!"_ She lay down with her Pokemon, thoughts of a new adventure spinning in her head. _The Gym Challenge..._

* * *

The next morning, Miranda got dressed quickly, and pulled a backpack out of her closet. She packed spare clothes, a note pad and a hair brush... then peered onto her bed. Laying on her pillow was a tiny plush Arcanine, wearing a tiny felt scarf. She carefully took it and placed it in her pack, then zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder.

She rushed down the stairs with Babjack on her shoulder, grabbed a cereal bar off the kitchen counter and stormed out the door. Zack and KC exchanged glances, then followed.

"Daddy! Professor Elm!" she cried as she burst into the laboratory door. Gold and Silver were still there, too.

"What is it?" Prof. Elm asked.

"I think I know." Miranda spun around as Alex approached, with Spheal. "We've decided to take the Gym Challenge."

Miranda was stunned that he already knew her choice, but it seemed to be the likely choice. She nodded. "Babjack and I are gonna go out there and earn all the badges in the world!" Babjack nudged her. "Starting with Johto," she laughed.

Prof. Hunter looked down at his children and their friend. "If you're going to do that, Zack should go with you," he said. "Wild Pokemon can be viscous, but the proof that your brother is strong is on his hat,"

Miranda looked up at Zack's hat, which held his prized Rising Badge. Then she peered at his belt. Feraligatr, Umbreon, Victreebel, Pinsir, Rhyperior, and Crobat... his champion team. His team that defeated Claire.

Zack nodded. "A journey... It's been so long. I'd be happy to go with 'ya, little sis!" His Pokemon nodded from inside their Poke Balls.

"Hey!" KC cried. The gazes flicked over to him. "I wanna go, to! I still have two years to wait for my own adventure... but I want to see Miranda's!"

Babjack and Miranda exchanged glances.

"I say you let him go," Gold stepped forward. "The best experience for a kid aiming to go on his own journey, is to share one with somebody else. Let him go with you,"

_Let him go with you... _Her senior's words echoed in Miranda's head. She nodded. "KC can come."

Silver stared blankly at Gold. "I never thought," he said. "I would hear such words from you." Gold smiled.

Miranda reached into her bag and grabbed he note pad and a pencil. "Before I g-go..." she stuttered, approaching Gold. "Can I have your autograph?"

Gold stared down at her. "Why?" he asked.

Miranda smiled and pushed the pad of paper toward him. "I have two goals for this journey: Earn all of the Gym Badges, and get the autograph of every Pokedex Holder!"

Gold smirked. "Well then... how can I refuse?" He took the pad and paper and wrote his name in the neatest handwriting he could possibly write, then handed it back to his junior.

"I'm not done yet..." she said. "S-Silver?"

Silver stared at the piece of paper with Gold's name written on it. "I usually don't do this sort of thing, you know, giving out autographs..." He took the pencil and started writing his name in cursive. "But you probably won't leave me alone until I sign the paper."

Miranda smiled and slid the notepad back into her backpack. "Thank you... seniors." _Hey, I managed not to stutter that time!_

"If you're done," Alex sighed. "I'll take my leave." He removed himself from the scenario, shooting an ambitious glare at Miranda as he walked out the door. Miranda smiled and nodded at him. _This is the beginning of a beautiful... rivalry._

She looked up at Prof. Hunter, seeking acceptance. He nodded. "Be careful out there," he said.

"You'll do great!" Gold said.

"I have faith in your skills." Silver said.

Miranda nodded. _Zack, KC, Babjack... and me. _"I'll be the greatest trainer Johto's ever seen!" she cried, storming out the door. "Just you watch!"

_Miranda Hunter... Johto Champion!_


	3. 003 - Secrets and Sentrets

((**HEYO! **Wow, I'm not sure if it is one is to long or not long enough, but the title says it all! And obviously I'm using chapter titles from the VIZ Media, not the translations. Otherwise the chapters would be Vs. Houndoom, Vs. Spheal, and Vs. Sentret. Which is boring.))

**003- Secrets and Sentrets**

"Wait, wait, **WAIT!**"

Miranda and Babjack stormed down Route 29. Zack and KC were running out of breath just keeping up with them.

"Where's the Gym?!" Miranda cried. "Cherrygrove?! Violet?! Tell me!"

"Violet!" Zack shouted. "Which is, like, five miles away from here! Can we stop running now?!"`

Miranda stopped dead in her tracks. "Fine..." she muttered.

KC fell over. "Oh thank Arceus..." he panted. "Can we go back? I think I dropped a lung..."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I've been running longer than either of you, and I'm fine!" she cried. "Honestly..." Babjack nodded vigorously, still pumped with energy.

Zack unpacked some camping supplies by a river, and sent Feraligatr out to help. "You can't just go challenging a Gym Leader," he said. "with only one Pokemon. You should have brought Sparky and Shinxy; you'll never have strong enough Pokemon by the time we get to Violet City."

Miranda scowled at him. "Wanna bet?" she growled. "I'll beat that Gym Leader any old day! No matter how many Pokemon I have!"

Babjack nodded.

Zack sighed. "Whatever you say..." Feraligatr dove into the water and pulled out some fish. "Nice catch!"

Miranda made a grumbling sound in her throat. "C'mon, Babjack..." she growled. "Let's find a Pokemon to join our team," Babjack nodded. _Should have brought Sparky and Shinxy..._

* * *

Miranda and Babjack sat under a shady tree, near the far end of the river. "I don't know, Babjack," Miranda said. "Maybe he's right, maybe I won't be ready when we get to Violet City. I need another Pokemon, but it might take a while to find one that I can work with... but... we can't just give up, can we?"

"No way!"

Miranda leaped into next Christmas. "Who said that?!" she cried, frantically spinning her head around.

"I didn't hear anyone,"

Miranda flinched, then turned to Babjack. "What the-"

"Is something wrong?" the Cyndaquil asked.

Miranda met Babjack's eyes for several long moments with her jaw dropped, then passed out. "Miranda!" Babjack cried, rushing over to his trainer. "Uh-oh... um... um... wake up! Please? Oh-no... wait!" The flames burst up on his back. "Ember!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HOT HOT HOT!" Miranda sprung awake. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Sorry!" Babjack said. "I didn't know how to wake you up!"

"How- What- Who- H-How are you talking to me?!" she cried.

Babjack cocked his head. "You know what I'm saying?" he asked. Miranda nodded. "That's... I... I don't know how to respond to that." he stuttered. "Maybe it's like... like... well, obviously you can understand what I'm saying."

"Duh," Miranda muttered, rolling her eyes. "My question is: how? Is it just you that I understand, or maybe you can talk..."

"Miranda!" called somebody from behind. Miranda and Babjack flinched and spun around. Zack's Feraligatr was walking up behind them. "Zack wants you back at the camp. He wants to teach you how to cook."

"Okay..." Miranda said. "Let's rule out you can talk..."

"And that you only understand me." Babjack finished.

Feraligatr looked down at them. "What are you talking about?" he asked in his rough, low voice. "Do you know what I'm saying?" Miranda nodded. Feraligatr stared blankly at her. "Come on, there's something I need to tell Zack."

* * *

"...so Babjack can light the fire," Zack explained. "I usually use Victreebel's acid, but since you chose Cyndaquil as a starter, it would make more sense for you to..."

Miranda and Babjack were completely zoned out, not caring at all what Zack was saying. They were to busy thinking about the secrets they had just uncovered.

_I can't believe it! _Miranda thought. _I can talk to Pokemon! I mean, obviously I can _talk _to them, but... but... I can understand them! Like, I know what they say! Think of all the possibilities! Think of what I can do! What me and my Pokemon can do..._

_I can't believe it! _Babjack thought. _A trainer... that understands what I say! And of all the Pokemon in the world... _I_ get Miranda as a trainer! Oh, I could get so strong with a trainer that knows what I say! The strongest in Johto... no, the world! _Then something occurred to him. _Hold on just a sec... after my battle with Spheal... did my wounds heal? I was really hurt, it was a miracle that we actually won! I never went to a center or had a potion used on me... how did I get healed? _He glanced at his trainer, who was busy thinking about her new found ability. _What did she do?_

"...and that is how you cook a Magikarp." Zack finished. "Got it?"

Miranda and Babjack snapped out of it and nodded vigorously, as if they had been paying attention the whole time.

"Good," Zack said, shoving a dead Magikarp into Miranda's chest. "Now you do it."

Miranda and Babjack looked at the fish and then at each other.

Zack smirked. "Well?" he said. "I'm waiting." _...and I know you weren't paying attention._

Babjack leaped on Miranda's shoulder. "What do we do now?" he whispered. "I wasn't paying attention! You weren't paying attention!"

Miranda grinned. "We improvise." she replied. She pointed to the pile of wood. "Ember!" Babjack cocked his head. Miranda took a step closer to her Cyndaquil. "Ember." she said more strictly. Babjack shrugged and lit the pile of wood. Miranda tossed the Magikarp into a pan and carefully placed it over the fire. "Salt me." she said, sticking her hand out at her older brother and grinning. Zack smiled and folded his arms, then tossed her the salt.

Babjack's mouth started watering. "_**Ma**_**g**_**i**_**k**_**ar**_**p**_**.**_**.**_**.**_" he moaned. "_**Y**_**u**_**m.**_**.**_**.**_"

Miranda snapped her fingers. "Babjack!" she scolded. "Get away from that fish!"

Babjack looked down at his feet. "Sorry..." he said. "It's just... I haven't eaten since..." He glanced at the cooking Magikarp. "...since... since this morning when... when I was at Elm's lab with T-Totodile... M-Magikarp..."

Miranda stared blankly at him. "Um... I haven't fed you..."

Babjack's stomach growled.

"Part of having a Pokemon," Zack said, rolling his eyes. "is _feeding _them, little sis!"

"Hey guys!" KC cried. Zack and Miranda spun around. "Look what I found!" He was holding up a Sentret, a small, brown Pokemon with floppy ears and a raccoon tail.

"He has a Sentret?" Babjack whispered to Miranda.

She shook her head. "KC..." she asked. "Where'd 'ya get that...?" She exchanged a glance with the Cyndaquil on her shoulder.

"I found it in the grass!" KC exclaimed, holding the fluffy Pokemon closer to his elder siblings. "Can we keep it?"

Miranda took a closer look at the fluffy creature. It was very small, and appeared to be a baby. "Aw, it's cute..." she said, her eyes bright. She shook herself. "But it's just a little pup. It needs to stay with it's family."

"Aw..." KC moaned.

"Go on, kid," Miranda said. "Now go put the little fella back where you found..."

Suddenly, there were many eyes staring at the five of them from the shadows, and what looked like hundreds of Sentrets were surrounding them.

"...it?"

"Stupid humans!" one of the Sentrets spat.

Miranda flinched. _I know what it's saying... _She looked over at her brothers. It seemed she was the only one who understood. _Of course! I know what it's saying! _She carefully took a step forward.

"What are you doing?!" Babjack whispered. "That Sentret's mad, it'll rip you to shreds!"

"I know what I'm doing," Miranda replied calmly.

Zack and KC exchanged glances that said, "who is she talking to?"

"I'm very sorry that my little brother stole your friend," she said. "he was just excited and wanted his own Pokemon because I just got one." Babjack nodded. "We will return it to you."

The Sentret moved forward. "How do you know what I say?" it asked.

Miranda shrugged. "Beats me." she replied. "All I know is what you're saying." She grinned. "Which excites me!"

The Sentret scowled. "Stupid humans," it muttered. "Well, it surprises me that a human can understand what we say," The other Sentrets exchanged glances with each other and nodded. "But that gives me all the more reason to say, I don't trust you, and I don't think you'll give our pup back without a fight. So hear this: Your Cyndaquil will fight me, and if he loses, you must give the pup back," It smirked. "_and_ give us the shiny thing sticking out of your back pocket."

Miranda glanced at her back pocket, which held her Lightning Blade, then turned to face the Sentret again. "And if we win?" she asked.

"Who is she talking to?" KC whispered to Zack.

"You'll find out soon enough." he replied in a soft voice.

The Sentret scratched it's head. "If Cyndaquil wins you can keep the pup." it muttered darkly. The Sentret pup's ears drooped.

Miranda shrugged. "I accept your challenge." she said calmly. Babjack looks up at her. _You'll risk loosing your Lightning Blade?_

* * *

Zack, KC, and all of the Sentrets stood at the sidelines as the leader Sentret and Babjack stood facing each other. "Why are they doing this again?" KC asked.

"It seems," Zack replied. "that Sentret challenged Miranda to a battle."

KC cocked his head. "And she understood?"

Zack scowled. "I said I'll explain later."

"Ready?" Miranda called.

"Stupid humans," the Sentret grumbled. "Foolish humans,"

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Miranda laughed.

Babjack glanced back at her. _How does she keep such a positive attitude? _he wondered.

"Well then..." Miranda said. "Ember!"

"Right!" Babjack shot flames at Sentret.

Sentret growled, then rolled into a ball, avoiding the attack, and smashed Babjack in the stomach.

"Oof!" Babjack skidded in the dirt. "You'll regret that, furball!"

"Make me!" Sentret cried, sheathing his claws and charging at Babjack. "Scratch!"

"Oh no you don't!" Babjack flipped backwards.

"Fire Spin!" Miranda called.

"Fire Spin!" Babjack cried, bursting spiraling flames at Sentret.

"No, no, no!" Sentret cried. "Rollout!" He rolled into a ball and smashed his opponent in the stomach again.

"GWAH!" Babjack flew backwards. "I can't take this anymore!"

Miranda stared blankly at him. "Zack..." she said. "What level is Sentret?!"

Zack glanced at his Battle Tracker. "Um... eleven..."

"A-And Babjack?!" Miranda cried.

"Seven." Zack sighed.

"Uh-oh..." Miranda was terrified. "Not good! So not good!"

Sentret smirked. "That's what you get!" he growled. "Tail Whip!" He slammed his tail into Babjack's stomach again.

Babjack grunted. "I *huff* won't give up *puff* that easily! And- And-" The flames on his back grew larger.

Miranda flinched as the stones on her gloves began to glow again.

"RAGE!" Babjack shouted, charging at Sentret and sending it flying backwards.

_He knows rage! _Miranda thought.

"Why you little..." Sentret sheathed his claws again. "Scratch!" Babjack went flying again.

_Cyndaquil can't learn rage!_

"Bad move." Babjack said. "Rage!" he charged again, smacking Sentret upside the head.

Zack grinned. "Rage is an attack that gets more powerful if the user takes damage."

Sentret shook itself off. "Now you tell me..."

"Um... um..." Miranda stuttered. "U-Use... ah... Body Slam! Yeah! Do it do it NOW!"

"Something's wrong with her." KC stated to nobody in particular. Zack facepalmed.

"No wait DON'T!" Sentret cried.

"Orders are orders." Babjack said and shrugged. "Body Slam!" He charged and slammed Sentret into the ground. Sentret held up a white flag.

Miranda sighed. "Let's not do that again." Babjack nodded.

"S-So..." Sentret stuttered, carefully getting up as Miranda approached. "I guess that means we don't our pup back. Or your shiny thing. I guess we'll just have to..."

Miranda leaned down and patted him on the head. "Aw, it's okay," she said as her gloves began to glow again, and Sentret's wounds healed. "We were gonna give your pup back anyway. I just felt like it would be stupid to turn down your challenge!"

The Sentret pup leaped from KC's arms and rushed over to the Sentret leader. Miranda pat the pup on his head.

"You grow up to be big and strong one day, you got it?" she said. The pup nodded.

"I will, human person!" the pup squeaked.

"I suppose I should apologize..." the leader Sentret said.

Miranda grinned. "You don't have to," she laughed. "I understand if you don't completely trust us humans. But I promise, it won't happen again."

Sentret nodded, and padded back to the pack with it's pup. The pup glanced back at Miranda as the pack headed back into the forest. _Grow to be big and strong one day! _The words rang in his head. _I will... _He leaped over a bush and scampered into the forest.

Miranda smiled. "Goodbye, Sentrets..."

Babjack leaped onto her shoulder. "Nice kid, that little Sentret." he said, smiling.

KC walked over to stand next to his older sister. "You think we'll ever see them again?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Miranda replied. "I think we will." She exchanged glances with Babjack. "Now let's get back to the camp before the Magikarp burns!"


End file.
